Esa chica (CAMREN)
by AVAS98
Summary: One-shot camren. Camila Cabello, famosa cantante cuela carrera no ha parado de avanzar desde su comienzo, pero todo lo demás está detenido, lo que hace que se sienta vacía, podrá ella darle sentido a su vida?. No sabía en que categoría poner este fic así que lo puse en esta. Es una historia basada en la canción "esa chica" de "La oreja de van gogh" Denele una oportunidad y leanla.


Primero aclarar que la canción no me pertenece y que la uso sin fines de lucro. La canción es de la oreja de van gogh.

Segundo, la historia si la cree yo.

Tercero, disculpen los errores y disfruten.

* * *

Con una canción, así empieza esta historia, una canción escrita entre lagrimas y con el fin de expresar sentimientos ocultos.

 _Cómo imaginarse_

 _Que a la estrella más brillante_

 _No la espera nadie al terminar el show_

Camila Cabello estrella del momento, o eso era hace dos años cuando sacó su primer disco, cuando Havana rompió récord en spotyfy y estaba en boca de millones de personas. Llenaba estadios desde ese momento y siempre estaba rodeada de personas, ya fueran paparazis, fans o "amigos", pero al llegar a casa estaba totalmente sola, va en realidad no tenía ni siquiera algo que llamar casa, porque en su apartamento no paraba más de una o dos semanas por mes.

Camila Cabello no tenia un lugar donde pertenecer y no tenia a nadie a quien pertenecer, su familia estaba lejos y no había nadie en quien refugiarse nadie por quien desear llegar a "casa", nadie que ayudara a convertir aquel lugar en un hogar.

 _Que sin los focos que la hechizan_

 _Ella no es más que una niña_

 _Con vestido y con zapatos de tacón_

Una niña así era como se sentía, una niña perdida, solo que ya no era el miedo a la oscuridad lo que la molestaba y asustaba, si no la soledad, ahora la asustaba la oscuridad espiritual, esa en la que por más que estuviera bajo la luz del sol sigue ahí, esa que se siente en el alma, esa que es fría, vacía y tiste.

 _Y cuando vuelve al camerino_

 _Se acurruca en el pasillo_

 _Y se siente de repente un personaje sin autor_

Subir al escenario seguía siendo mágico, era vivir el sueño, después de todo había luchado por eso, había expuesto su vida al público y sus emociones a todas las personas a través de las canciones. Pero al bajar del escenario ya no había nada, se sentía perdida, como si no perteneciera ahí, como si ya no encajara en ningún otro lugar fuera de ese escenario, como si su historia se hubiera detenido y solo se reprodujera cuando subía al escenario, y no podía evitar pensar que si su vida fuera una historia su autor/a tendría el peor bloque existente o que se aburrió de ella y la abandonó.

 _Tan radiante en las revistas_

 _Y no tiene quién le diga_

 _Que sin maquillaje está mucho mejor_

Otra sesión de fotos, otra sesión de maquillaje donde le ponían tantas cosas en la cara que no podía evitar pensar si de verdad necesitaba todo eso para ser linda, si ella no era suficiente o si estaba tan mal que requería tanto trabajo en ella, porque si el resultado era divino, pero sabía que esa no es ella, o por lo menos no lo era, no era aquella muñeca que parecía tan fría y plástica. Por momentos tan solo desearía que alguien le dijera, eres suficiente, no necesitas todo eso para ser hermosa, pero en su lugar solo escuchaba "Así estás hermosa" "En esa revista te veías divina" "deberías estar así más seguido". De que le servía eso si esa no era ella y esas personas no la conocían de verdad.

 _Cómo pudo ser tan tonta_

 _De olvidar qué es lo que importa_

 _Las estrellas de un hotel no dan calor_

Luego de colgar con su familia, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, los extrañaba mucho, extrañaba su antiguo cuarto y su casa, su hermanita estaba creciendo tanto y ella no estaba ahí para verla. Aún así les dijo que estaba super bien y les envió una foto de la vista que tenia desde el hotel de cinco estrellas en el cual se quedaría esa semana, todo era hermoso y solo se dio cuenta de apreciar eso cuando su pequeña hermana le preguntó que se veía desde su habitación. Ya no sabía disfrutar de esas cosas, ya no se tomaba el tiempo, como tampoco lo hacia para ir a ver a su familia. ¿Cómo pudo perder su camino? ¿Cómo se empezó a perder a sí misma y todo lo que de verdad apreciaba?

 _Y cada noche en el espejo_

 _Le pregunta a su reflejo_

 _Tú quién eres y qué has hecho con aquella que fui yo_

Se miraba en el espejo del baño antes de ir a la cama y no se reconocía, no sabía si era su mirada o las imperceptibles líneas de expresión o quizás las ojeras o puede que fuera la falta de sonrisa o la combinación de todo eso.

La chica que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo era una completa extraña.

 _Esa chica un poco loca_

 _Que solía estar cantando por el barrio_

 _Esa chica tan risueña_

 _Con el pelo alborotado_

 _No llevaba en los bolsillos_

 _Más que el aire del verano_

 _Y ahora que lo tiene todo_

 _Pasa las noches llorando_

Extrañaba muchas cosas, pero sobre todo se extrañaba a ella, a la chica que pasaba horas cantando las canciones de sus cantantes favoritos, divirtiéndose, riendo, pasando el día en el parque sintiendo el sol en su piel o viendo a su hermana reír y jugar, o estar en la playa con sus amigas, o los tiempos en que formaba parte de la girlband fifthyharmony, esas chicas fueron sus amigas por un tiempo, pero con la disolución del grupo, todo había terminado poco a poco.

Se extrañaba como cuando no tenía nada más que un par de monedas, cuando no se preocupaba por su pelo o maquillaje o vestimenta, cuando pensaba que tenía poco sin darse cuenta de que en realidad lo tenía todo. Ahora tenía todo lo que muchos desearían fama y dinero, pero no era feliz, generalmente cada día lloraba por lo menos una vez.

 _Cada vez que su sonrisa_

 _Aparece en las noticias_

 _Qué sabrán susurra y cambia de canal_

No soportaba ver su cara en revista, o las entrevistas o fotos en redes sociales. No lo soportaba porque ahí veía solo un personaje más, escuchaba como hablaban o escribían como si supieran todo sobre ella, como si en realidad la conocieran o supieran todo lo que sentía y pensaba, cuando en realidad no sabían y no entendían nada, y solo la lastimaban más, la hacían sentirse aun más aislada que antes, totalmente incomprendida, desconocida, incluso para ella, que ya no se conocía y que a veces, solo a veces se creía el personaje.

 _Qué más dan los galardones_

 _Ni cuántos canten sus canciones_

 _Si entre todos esos miles tú no estás_

Hacia años que ganaba premios y los primeros los disfrutó y los festejó como nunca, pero con el tiempo no le importaron más, no como debería, ya no le hacia ilusión, al igual que tampoco la ilusionaba o desesperaba saber cuántas personas reproducían, cantaban o compraban sus canciones, nada de eso tenía importancia porque no tenía a nadie a su lado que la animara, que celebrara con ella y se alegrara de corazón por ella, porque ya no la tenía a ella.

Lauren ya no estaba con ella, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba, desde tiempo antes de su partida de fifthyharmony, cuando su relación ya no soporto más la situación, la fama, la prensa, los fans, los productores, las chicas, Camren, todo eso fue demasiado para ellas, para su amor. Pero era su sueño, era lo que siempre habían querido, ser cantantes famosas y ninguna quería que la otra dejara su sueño, querían que la otra fuera feliz, aunque eso significara una ruptura. Claro que ella nunca se imagino que se iba a dar una separación tan drástica, como n verse ni hablar más.

 _Cambiaría su corona_

 _Por sus viejas zapatillas_

 _Y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal_

Ahora, lo cambiaría todo con tal de recuperarla, renunciaría a la fama, al dinero, a ser cantante famosa, a todo con tal de tener a Lauren de nuevo en su vida, porque se dio cuenta que, sin ella la vida no tenía ningún sentido, porque había descubierto que todo era insignificante si no tenía amor, si no la tenía a ella, si estaba sola, porque su historia se había detenido y ella había demorado mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo, en reunir todas las pistas, para darse cuenta de todo eso, que su historia había sido pausada en el momento en que se separaron, aunque su carrera hubiera continuado y fuera fantástica, su vida ya no vivía, era un ente.

 _Esa chica un poco loca_

 _Que solía estar cantando por el barrio_

 _Esa chica tan risueña_

 _Con el pelo alborotado_

 _No llevaba en los bolsillos_

 _Más que el aire del verano_

 _Y ahora que lo tiene todo_

 _Pasa las noches llorando_

 _Porque extraña cada día_

 _Todo lo que más quería_

 _Trasnochar con su guitarra_

 _Y despertar con tu sonrisa_

 _Ser feliz con tan poquito_

 _Pasar desapercibida_

 _Ya no quiere ser princesa_

 _Simplemente esa chica un poco loca_

 _Que solía estar cantando por el barrio_

 _Esa chica tan risueña_

 _Con el pelo alborotado_

 _Eligió ser la princesa_

 _Del país de las mentiras_

 _Escucha bien lo que te digo_

Lo dejaría todo, renunciaría a todo, porque se había dado cuenta que lo que en realidad quería con todo su corazón era ser feliz con Lauren, porque con el pasar de los años su amor por ella no había desaparecido, no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco, en cambio su sueño de ser cantante la hacia infeliz, pero la estaba condenando a una profunda soledad. Así que si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para recuperar a Lauren ella lo haría, haría cualquier cosa si Lauren la amara aún o si esta le diera la oportunidad de reconquistarla. Porque la amaba.

 _Porque yo soy esa chica_

LA AMABA y eso era lo más importante, eso es lo que de verdad importa, el amor, y ella lo había recordado mientras escribía esta canción, para ella para la chica que amaba, para contarle como estaba su vida si ella y como la amaba, como la ama, y como un intento para recuperarla.

Así que si estás leyendo esto es porque te llego y quiero que sepas que espero con ansias tu respuesta.

Porque si, yo soy esa chica, yo soy Camila y TE AMO Lauren, como no te imaginas.

Y deseo con todo mi corazón que aceptes tener una cita conmigo, que aceptes darme una oportunidad.

Por favor acepta,

Con Amor, tu Camz.


End file.
